


From The Beginning

by Shefanilove123



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shefanilove123/pseuds/Shefanilove123
Summary: Just a little story about how I picture things going down in the beginning! Somewhat true somewhat made up but perfectly them! Very first fanfic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me! I'm doing this from my phone so there may be typos!

It's the first meeting for The Voice Season 9 and it finally feels good having something to look forward to. Every since that horrific day in February when I caught my ex cheating on me I have been such a mess. But now I finally have a distraction. Don't get me wrong my kids have been my saving grace but on those lonely nights while they are at their fathers its been hard. Going to the studio has helped some but the social interaction the voice gives me is something I'm craving plus being around all then guys will be great again. Season 7 was so amazing and kept me sane being stuff at home hadn't been the greatest for a couple years. But I really can't allow myself to let my mind drift back there because then I'll show up at the studios a crying blob and being news hasn't gotten out yet about the divorce I can't really let those emotions show. So I get ready and think about how great its gonna be to see the boys again and head to the studios for the first meeting and filming of the commercials. I arrive at the studio expecting to be the only one there because I take the longest to get ready but as I walk through the parking lot I see Blake talking to on of the stage hands. As I get closer something seems so off about him but I can't figure out what it is till I get closer and look in his eyes and I see the spark he's always had is missing. As we make eye contact he gives a slight smile and says hi but he seems so hollow which I am sure most can't notice but being I see the same reflection every time I look in the mirror I notice it right away. I wanna ask him what's wrong and what took his spark away but we were never really that close and I'm sure he wouldn't wanna confuse in me so I say hi back and head to my trailer to meet Gregory and Danilo to get the day started. As I get to my trailer and walk in its like a breathe of fresh air to see them again. Every since my whole life crumbled around me I his away from everyone and everything but the studio so its refreshing to have them around again. As we begin the process of fixing my hair and makeup. We talk and laugh about everything but in the back of my mind I can't seem to shake off the hollow look on Blake's eyes and what caused the spark to disappear. I think back to season 7 and how bubbly and loving and sparkly he was to everyone and seeing his dullness today has me super worried about him because apparently I need another person to worry about. As I get lost in my thoughts I hear the announcement come over that its time for the production meeting before we start to film the promo commercial. as I head to the meeting room I see Pharrell and I run up and give him a big hug. Gosh I've missed him so much. As we hug and say hi I see Adam and Blake walking in the room and Blake is slouched over Adam rubbing his back. I've always been so amazed by their bromance but now it seems even stronger than ever. Pharrell and I walk into the meeting room and greet everyone then we all sit down and mark begins to speak. Mark asks us how we've been and being my divorce is still kept secret from everyone I lie and say things are great even though my voice has betrayed itself. After everyone answers and Blake begins to talk I glance at home and see the most painful expression and my heart breaks for this guy that besides the small friendship and connection we had in season 7 I don't know very well. As Blake speaks he tells everyone that things haven't been that great and that he's getting a divorce and he wanted to tell everyone before we film anything so no one asks about him. As hr reveals all this information I feel like he just ripped the curtain away I had hanging hiding my news and spilt it all to the world. I dont know how to react and I feel myself having a slight panic attack so I excuse myself from the room and take off running back to my trailer. I just needed some fresh air. I couldn't believe he was getting a divorce at the same time I was. It was all so crazy. As I get to my trailer I lock the door and practice my breathing techniques that my doctor told me to use when these episodes started after I found those pictures in February. As I begin to calm down I slowly go back to the meeting and find everyone staring at me. I'm sure they are confused about why I left so hastily but I lie (for the 162616 time that day) and say my kid called. They ask if everything is OK and I say yes and we begin the meeting. Mark is just going over the same stuff as Season 7 but I find it hard to concentrate because my attention keeps drifting back to Blake and seeing his pain in his eyes and the hollowness is so hard to take in because he was always the one making everyone laugh. My heart breaks for Blake and for me and ItS almost unbearable to sit in that meeting and act like my life is perfect when in reality I'm fighting the sane battle Blake is. As the meeting end we head back to our red chairs to begin filming the commercial. After 10 takes we finally get it right and we are dismissed to go home and to come back the next day for a photo shoot. But before I get up Blake makes his way over to my chair which he's never done before and I dont know what possesses me but I open my big dumb mouth and tell him we need to talk. I dont know if it was that painful look on his face like he's on the brink of tears or if its the lack of sparkle in his eye but I feel the need to tell him he's not alone. So I ask him to meet me in my trailer in 10 minutes and I get up and go to prepare myself to tell this acquaintance what I'm going through. Which is super crazy because besides my family and few close friends no one knows what's happening in my life. Not even Pharrell and hes one of my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typing this from my phone again so ignore typos! Leave comments!!!

As I'm in my trailer after changing my clothes I hear Balls knocking. I take a few breaths then I open the door and Blake gives me a hug which he usually always does and then I move to the side to let him in. As we sit on the couch an awkward silence fills the room as we both aren't sure where to begin so I say Hi amd he chuckles a little which makes me feel proud because its the first time all day he's smiled even if it was small. So I look at him smile and say Blake you aren't alone in the divorce department. He looks at me puzzled but doesn't say anything so I continue with a very sparse story of how we are getting a divorce and things aren't as great at home as I've been pretending and how I'm waiting till August for it all to come out so the boys have some time to adjust before it hits media without giving to many details a way because I'm not quite ready to open myself up to Blake like that. The only reason I'm telling him what little I am is because I couldn't stand the look of aloneness in his eyes and I needed him to know his life wasn't the only one whose was falling apart. After I quit talking he pulls me into a hug which was totally unexpected and he holds on tight as I begin to cry which makes him hold on for a long time which surprisingly is exactly what I needed. I needed someone to break on. As he let's go after I start to calm down he says he's so sorry and makes a crazy joke about who knows what just to make me laugh and I feel a sense of relief that he knows. Maybe having someone to talk to even though we never were really that close won't be so bad. Then I stop myself and realize that he hasn't even said we will talk to each other about this. Here I am thinking we could be a support system before I even realize if thats what he wants. All of those thoughts are swirling around in my head and all these insecurities are taking over but then Blake brings Me out of my thoughts and he hands me his email he and wrote down on a piece of paper and says to email him if I need someone to talk to. I give him mine back and tell him the same thing and think to myself that maybe just maybe we could become friends through this. We could have someone to talk to that knows what the other is going through. After we exchange emails he says he better go because he's been staying with Adam and he's sure he's looking for him so they can head home. As he leaves my trailer I fall on the couch physically and emotionally exhausted as all these crazy emotions hit me as I realized that I just told someone besides family about the divorce. I never knew coming to work this morning my day would go like this. As I pack up and head out being we have to come back tomorrow I head home to an empty house and lay down to try to sleep the loneliness away. As soon as I am drifting off to sleep NY email notification comes through and I see its an email from Blake. I grab my phone entirely to fast to open it and read what it says.  
Gwen,  
Thanks so much for telling me that I'm not alone in this. I hate that you have to go through the pain I feel but knowing I'm not alone has been more help than anything else. I was serious when I said If you need anything to message me maybe we can help each other through this.  
Blake  
As I read the email again and again after about the 5th time I finally hit reply.   
Blake,  
You're welcome. I hate we are both going through this but maybe you're right. Having someone who can relate to the pain might be a huge help. See you tomorrow.  
GX  
After I send the email I finally allow myself to go to sleep. When I wake up the next morning I get ready to head to the voice and an excitement comes over me not just for the photo shoot but also to see Blake. I dont know what it is but I feel like my life is about to change having someone outside of family know about the divorce. Maybe with help from someone who is going through the same thing I can maybe just maybe begin to start healing finally. Maybe!


	3. Chapter 3

As I pull into the Voice I see Blake getting out of Adams car and I remember him telling me he's been staying with him! I get out and walk over to them and hug Adam and then Blake and there's just something about his hugs that automatically make you feel good. I remember that even from Season 7. He's just like a big giant teddy bear all warm and soft. After we let go Pharrell walks up and we all head into the studios. I go to my trailer to start getting ready and as I'm sitting in my chair while Danilo and Gregory work their magic I check my emails and one from Blake pops up.   
Gwen,   
Just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch in my trailer and talk. I talked to my lawyers this morning and it was such a mess. Figured I could use some Gwen time.   
Blake

As I reread the email I smile because it feels so good to be able to help. So I quickly email him back that I'd love to eat lunch with him and then I spend the rest of my time on twitter. After I am finished getting ready we head to the photoshoot. Photoshoots are always my favorite thing because I lvoe getting dolled up and taking pics especially with the boys because they make everything fun. After we are done with the shoot we all head out to change and then eat lunch. After I change out of my outfit I go knock on Blake's trailer door and walk in to find him on the phone with someone so I sit on the couch and wait for him. After about 5 minutes he hangs up and says he has to text Adam to tell him he will catch an tuber home. Then he sits on the couch and ask how I've been. I say good considering everything and I ask him what happened with the lawyers this morning. He begins to tell me how him and Miranda have a prenup but she's rrying to break it and get more stuff and thats she's trying to take Betty which is Blake's precious dog. I sit and listen then I finally get the nerve to ask him what happened and why they are divorcing. Its one thing we haven't talked about the reason why either one of us were getting a divorce. He begins to tear up and I automatically feel soo stupid for bringing it up and tell him he doesn't have to tell me. But before I get the apology fully out he blurts out that he walked in on her cheating on him with her tour manager. I start to tear up when he tells me he seen a pic in January and hired a PI and then in May he shows up at one of her shows to surprise her and catches them in the action. By the time he's done we are both crying and I pull him into a hug and we sit like that for awhile as we both sob over everything we've been through. After we begin to calm down we both let go and I figured its my turn to tell him my story. I begin with that dreaded day in February. I tell him how I come home after the Grammy's and my housekeeper is acting strange but in ignore it. I tell him how I woke up the next morning and the kids iPad is going crazy so I pick it up to shut the alarms off and this text pops up from my nanny. I tell him how I open it and it says how she can't wait till Gavin gets back from out of town cause she misses him. Then how she sends a naked picture that says hopefully it will tide him over. I tell him how I instantly feel like I wanna throw up and throw the iPad across the room but I cant. I tell him how I keep scrolling back through the old text and see the pics they sent back and forth along with the text to meet up and him letting her know when I finally went to bed so he could sneak out and other horrible things. I then tell him how I go into shock and just freeze and then Gavin walks through the front door at the worst possible time. I then go on with how I scream and cry and grow stuff and tell him to go stay somewhere else that I need time. Then I go on about how we try to work it out and do counseling but all his infidelities in the last pop up and how it was going on for years with the nanny and even other people before the nanny and how I tried so damn hard to forgive him and so damn to make it work but I couldn't stomach being around him anymore. I tell him I finally gave up because no matter what I thought was best for the kids they were suffering because we weren't Happy with each other and I couldn't stand being around him Which just made the whole household on edge and miserable. So I finally got brave enough to end it and I was filing in august and how I hadn't really left my house except to go to the studio because it was the only way I could release the pain and anger I had and then I got a call to come back to the voice and I agreed because I could hang out with the boys and help new kids chase there dreams and escape my reality. At that he chuckles because instead of escaping reality we are both facing it head on but with someone who us going through the exact same thing which is actually pretty crazy. By the time I'm finished I'm crying but its not sobbing like I usually do and I feel a sense of relief that someone knows. So with Blake hugging me I quickly stop and he makes me laugh with a dumb joke and then ask if we should order food. After we figure out what we want and the food arrives we eat and laugh and talk about everything but our exes And it feels so good to not discuss them. By the time the conversation dulls I look at the time and its in the afternoon and I need to start heading home because my babies come home tonight. But I dont really wanna say goodbye because it'll be about two weeks until I see him again and there's just something about having him around that makes me feel better. I know he can feel me hesitate when he ask s me what's wrong and I tell him I need to get home but dont really wanna leave. He quickly responds saying that he's going to Oklahoma but he's gonna be available if I need anything I can text him and he puts his number in my phone. So as we part our ways he walks me to my car and opens the door but not before making me promise to text him if I need to vent or talk or If I just get bored. So I do. That two weeks we are constantly texting back and forth about all the stupid things are exes are doing. But then the text gradually shift to asking how each other are doing and what we did that day and just normal convos and its strange how our exes don't come up the full last week before filming. On the last night before Blake is set to come home and we are supposed to go back to filming we decide to face time each other. I get so nervous but then realize its just Blake and allow myself to calm down and his face appears on my screen. Its so crazy how we have become such good friends in two weeks and idk if its because we share the same tragedy or if its something else but I'm so grateful for him. so we face time for 2 hours until he catches me drifting to sleep and makes a joke about how boring he must be before he says goodnight and hangs up. And for once I'm actually excited about the new day coming because Blake will be back in LA and we will began filming Blinds. I can't believe how much I've missed him and with that I drift to sleep. The next morning is so busy getting the kids ready and off to school before I go to the voice studios to begin getting ready. As I arrive I think I'm the only one there until I bump into Blake as he walks out of his trailer freshly showered. As soon as I bump into him and stumble backwards and he catches me pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of Mt head and electricity I haven't experienced before shoots through me and I chide myself for even feeling it. I chalk it up to how much I've missed our venting talks. As he let's me go j say hi but then quickly leave to go to my trailer to get the day started. The whole time my mind is elsewhere trying to figure out why I reacted so weirdly to a hug I've gotten multiple times before. I go back and forth in my head about how I can't even go there and this is ridiculous and we are just friends and I'm still hurting from my past and how its going to take a long time to heal. But all these thoyghts fly out the damn window as soon as we start taping and we flirt our way through the blinds. I dont know what got into me and I tried to stop but instead I find myself throwing paper and shoes at him and saying I'm in tight with him and all this other silly shit that NBC Is gonna have a field day with. Everyday of the blinds we also ate lunch together and hung out in the trailers after. There was just some kind of magnetic pull and being around him instantly made me feel better and as much as I love feeling g like a human again it scares the shit out of me because I'm beginning to have all these .used confusing feelings towards this man that I recently became close to. As the blinds come to an end I start to get scared things will change because we wouldn't see each other everyday and the kids were gonna be with their dad and I hated being alone. But when I wake up the next morning after filming to a text from Blake asking if I wanna hang out at his house I jump way to enthusiastically at the chance and thats exactly how I ended up sitting on his couch way to close with a bottle of wine gone between us. As Blake reaches across me to grab another bottle of wine electricity shoots through me and it shocks me but then I realize that the only thing I wanna do right now is kiss Blake and Its so weird because just a few short weeks ago I was crushed and now. Now I wanna jump him but I can't. So I snuggle closer and stare at his face in hopes hell get the message and won't be as scared as me and make the first move. After he pours our glasses of wine and hands me mine our eyes lock and there is so much just and sexual tension built between us. We lock eyes for a good five minutes neither one wanting or being able to look away. I watch Blake take a gulp and he begins to lean in like there's some kind of gravitational pull that he can't stop and I Kean in as well and just as our lips are inches from touching my phone rings and we both jump back startled. When I grab my phone I quickly apologize and say I gotta take it cause its my kids.


End file.
